Some wireless communication systems may communicate according to a multi-user (MU) communication scheme, in which a wireless communication device, e.g., an Access point (AP), may communicate MU transmissions with a group of wireless communication devices, e.g., wireless stations.
In one example, the MU transmissions may include, for example, a MU Multi-Input-Multi-Output (MU-MIMO) transmission, e.g., as defined by the IEEE 802.11ac Specification (“IEEE P802.11ac-2013, IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange Between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications—Amendment 4: Enhancements for Very High Throughput for Operation in Bands below 6 GHz”, December, 2013).
In another example, the MU transmissions may include, for example, an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA).
The AP may be able to schedule a MU downlink transmission from the AP to the plurality of wireless stations, for example, based on information relating to the downlink transmission, e.g., a size of data to be transmitted during the MU downlink transmission, which may be available at the AP.
In contrast to the MU downlink transmission, in order to efficiently schedule an uplink transmission from the wireless stations to the AP, the AP may need to receive from the wireless stations information regarding uplink data to be transmitted during the uplink transmission.